Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever
by ManaMcC
Summary: The final story has begun. Jeremy is surprised by the much more normal Mystic Falls while grieving over the death of Tyler. Though Jeremy is even more shocked to find Tyler back from the dead. Continuing of The Deals We Make and The Deals They Break.
1. Chapter 1

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Summary:** The final story has begun. Jeremy is still grieving over the lost of Tyler when things begin to change in Mystic Falls. A new group of people show much more rowdy and violent then the ones before. As well as the vampires, all except Damon and Stefan seem to have left town leaving it somewhat more normal. Though something shocking is brought to Jeremy's attention: Tyler Lockwood has returned...from death.

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **Slash, violence and some character death.

**Chapter One**

A loud scream coursed Jenna and Alaric to jump out of their bed and run to Jeremy's room, "Jeremy! What's wrong?" Jenna said as she sat down next to her nephew and pulled him into her arms for a hug. He didn't speck, he was too shocked. It had been two weeks since Tyler's funeral, he had visited him every day since but it didn't stop the nightmares of his death playing through his mind over and over again each night. Alaric came back into the room after checking that Elena was asleep rolling his eyes at the teenage girl. Jeremy assumed she had snuck out again to be with her wonderful Stefan; idiot.

Love doesn't last; something will always tear you apart from one another. He was shocked his Aunt Jenna and Alaric had lasted this long. As you could tell, Jeremy's mind and personality had fallen into a pit of utter depression and pain again after the lost of Tyler; his soul mate, his true love. Everything about love sickened him, seeing people in love, listening to people who are in love all of it made him want to vomit. He was shocked he hadn't already with Stefan and Damon always around for some odd reason. They tell him it's because they care.

Bullshit. They don't give a damn about him; it's all about Elena with those two. It's all about Elena with anyone, except for Alaric. Though that might be because he was Jeremy's tutor for so long that he just seemed to get sick of Elena like Jeremy did sometimes. They both left him alone telling him to try and get some sleep again. He laid back down and shut his eyes for a moment wrapping himself up in the blanket and trying to ignore the cold wind that ran through his room. He had fallen asleep, forgetting the dreams.

XOXO

On the next morning Jeremy walked downstairs with a smirk on his face as he heard Elena getting ripped a new one by Aunt Jenna, "Hate to be her right now." Alaric said from the living room to him. Jeremy nodded his head in agreement, "Did you have another bad dream last night?" Jeremy nodded again, "Was it the same dream?" Again Jeremy didn't answer with words just with a simple nod of the head. Alaric sighed before promising that everything would be fine and he would move on. Which Jeremy knew was impossible. Why couldn't he just die?

Why couldn't he do what every other mate would do in this situation and kill himself? Why was something stopping him? What was stopping him? Was he never really in love with Tyler? NO! Stop it! Stop thinking like that, you loved Tyler and you still do even if he isn't here to love you back: Even if Tyler wasn't there to hold onto your hand when no one is looking, even if Tyler wasn't here to sneak into your room when you wake, even if he wasn't there to kiss you or...make love to you in your room slowly.

Jeremy took in a deep breath and smiled at his sister as she walked pass ignoring him completely. Tyler wouldn't do that, a voice in the back of his head teased. He felt his heart shatter at the truth of what it was saying. He fell to his knees and cried and cried until he couldn't breathe anymore, until his aunt came running to his side pulling him into a hug, until he thought his tears ran up and all he could do was yell, "Come back! Bring him back to me!" Until he was left with one final word on his lips: Tyler.

XOXO

The room was dark and barely lit, he didn't like the light; it hurt his eyes. He the blood from his hand and got changed in the clothes that had his scent on them. But another scent filled the room, a stranger's scent. He picked up the hoodie and brought to his nose inhaling deeply. This scent...it meant something to him but what? He growled in frustration, "That's your mates." He turned around his canines shape and eyes yellow, "Easy. You don't want to hurt your own uncle, do you?" The man said rather smugly.

"Hello, Tyler."

**Yes, that's right. It's back! I'd like to thank **_**Toulip Fontana **_**and **_**primavera15 **_**for helping me pick a name for the story. They were all great suggestion and I decided to go with **_**primavera15's **_**idea. Again thank you both.**

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**P.S Let the werewolf drama begin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Two**

Tyler Lockwood remembered three things; he had in fact died, his uncle was the only left to look after him and he had a mate. The problem was...he didn't know who his mate was. As he lay on his bed he tried to remember more, he tried to remember who that insanely intoxicating smell belonged to. Who was this person that he craved so much? Why couldn't he remember him? Where was this person? Did they leave him? Tyler looked over at the discarded hoodie on the ground. Who was _he?_

Tyler sighed before sitting up, his throat was still sore from...everything so he wasn't talking yet. So when he walked into the kitchen he didn't know what to do when he saw his uncle kissing a complete stranger except push a glass onto the floor like when he was five and wanted attention. His Uncle Mason sighed and glared at him when he pulled away from the black haired woman in front of him, "Yes Tyler?" Mason asked obviously annoyed. Tyler just shrugged his shoulders to annoy him more. The woman smiling at Tyler sweetly, he just stared at her blankly.

"I'm Eve Lillian," She introduced formally, "So, you're the very special Tyler I've heard about?" Tyler rolled his eyes; of course, his uncle wouldn't be able to keep his big gob shut for more than a minute. He saw his uncle glare at him again and faked a smile for the woman (or his uncle's newest whore as she would now be called from now on). He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and left the house quickly not wanting to go through the story of 'How we fell in love'. As he walked he felt drawn to something.

XOXO

Jeremy sat in the Grill alone again. He didn't want to have to put up with the Salvatore brothers anymore today. As he sat in the Grill he looked around at everyone, all so happy. All so clueless about what could have to them. They could be attacked by a vampire or ripped apart by a werewolf. It didn't matter to them though, they didn't know about any of this. They weren't a dead werewolf's mate. He sighed again as he placed his chin on top of his arms looking around at everything surrounding him, all so happy, Lucky.

XOXO

Tyler stepped into the strange building, it seemed familiar. But he couldn't place it. As he looked around the place he saw that it was actually a small dinner of some sorts. The people around him were all so happy and cheerful, all full of life. So...clueless. He felt a strong presence near him, a dark and lonely presence but he didn't turn around to see where it was coming from. He wanted to, God, did he want to. But he continued to stop himself; he began to feel angry at the thing holding him back from turning around.

XOXO

Jeremy felt a sharp spark go through his body and looked around the room wondering why he felt like this. As he continued to look around the room he felt more and more anxious. Wanting, no; craving what had sent that spark to go through his body as if...as if...as if _he_ were here, sitting in this room waiting for him to find him. Jeremy didn't know why but he got up and began to walk around the Grill until he was close to the bar counter and got another spark but this one seemed to come quicker now.

XOXO

Tyler gripped onto his arm to stop from growling and ripping apart the building. Something was calling to him; something so strong, it seemed like a siren calling to him just to put him in danger but he didn't care it was too beautiful not to listen to it. He got up and started to walk to the other side of the bar counter where the presence became stronger, more alive than anything he could remember feeling. Nothing compared to this, not in his eyes at least. He walked until he had to sit, the presence being that strong.

XOXO

Jeremy was close to it he knew he was but something was missing. Maybe you're just imaging it, Jeremy thought to himself bitterly, maybe you have lost that last string of sanity. He refused to listen, he knew there was something. He just knew it! He looked around once more and sighed what was this strange thing? Why did he feel it so much more standing here? Jeremy suddenly felt like he would fall over. The spark came crashing down on him this time as if it was some type of lighting and he was a tree. Jeremy turned.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Three**

Jeremy couldn't breathe the eyes looking back at him had haunted his dreams for the past two weeks, longer than that. They had haunted him for the past year. He gulped as the familiar face stood up and looked around the room as if considering something. What was going on? Jeremy had gone insane for sure. He was seeing Tyler Lockwood, his dead werewolf soul mate, standing right in front of him with a look in his eyes that told him he didn't have a clue about who he was looking at.

XOXO

Tyler walked quickly the presence it was him. But who was he? Was he his...no! He wouldn't think like that. For all he knew his mate had died with him. He was alone and that was final! He heard someone calling out his name after him begging him to stop and turn around to face him again but Tyler wouldn't, he couldn't. It was too hard for him to face the truth, what if this wasn't his mate? What if he was, truly, alone? Someone grabbed his arm but he pulled away, he stopped when he heard someone crying.

He turned around and saw the boy who was looking at him with a scared, but hopeful, face crying. It pained him to see him like this but even more so to know that he had coursed this pain in this boy. He walked over to him and pulled him into his arms. Tyler laid his head on the boy's shoulders and that's when he smelt it; the scent. He pulled away still keeping the boy in his arms but so he was able to look at him. His hair was brown just like his eyes with pale skin. Woah.

That's all Tyler could think of; Woah. He wiped away the boys tear and opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. He knew he should say something but it hurt him too much, he wasn't fully healed. The boy hadn't broken eye contact yet and was just looking at him as Tyler stared back. They were in a world of their own and nothing was breaking them away from one another. The boy leaned in so they were almost kissing. Their lips so close to one another. Tyler felt a spark, "Jeremy." He finally whispered painfully.

XOXO

Jeremy smiled at him before trying to kiss him again but Tyler moved away from him. His arms leaving his waist and his back left to face him. Jeremy simply sighed before walking up to him again they walked for a moment before they ended up at Tyler's car. Jeremy was shocked when Tyler opened the passenger side door while he walked over to the driver seat. Jeremy gulped but went to the car and got in sitting quietly while Tyler drove. He didn't know why but Tyler seemed...unsure for some reason. Jeremy wanted to know why and help.

Jeremy looked over at Tyler then down to his hand. He moved his slowly and held onto Tyler's. Tyler turned to face him and Jeremy smiled at him, Tyler looked down at their entwined hands before turning back to the road. Jeremy sighed and looked around at where they were going. It was a group of apartments and small houses. He began to wonder who was taking care of Tyler and if he was alone. When they pulled up outside a small house he knew that Tyler was alright. Tyler let go of Jeremy's hand slowly, as if very unsure.

XOXO

Tyler led Jeremy upstairs and into his room. The walls were black as well as the furniture; the floor was a navy blue carpet. The room seemed more depressing then Jeremy was. Tyler turned around to face Jeremy and moved over to him slowly. He cleared his throat and moved just a little closer to him. He wanted to just brush his lips against Jeremy's and have him melt into the touch and feel of his lips. But he couldn't, he didn't know why he just...couldn't. Instead he just decided to take a small step and held his hand.

He looked up and saw Jeremy smiling about this. He began to worry as he saw Jeremy's eyes begin to tear up, "W-what's w-wrong?" Tyler said painfully. Jeremy let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck. Muttering about how he missed Tyler and it was killing him to be without him. Tyler wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist uncomfortably. Jeremy began to cry quietly; Tyler pulled back and wiped the tear off of Jeremy cheek, "Y-You O-Ok?" Jeremy nodded his head and wiped at his eyes as he sniffed. Tyler smiled at him happily before jumping.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**Hi everybody, just to let you know my story **_**The Freshman **_**will be on hiatus for a little while, I don't really know how long. Could be a month, could be day. I don't know. But I hope you liked this chapter.**

**OK, a chance to have the next chapter dedicated to you! Answer this question correctly and they chapter will be dedicated to you. **

_**Who do you think just walked in at the end of this chapter?**_

**XOXO **

**ManaMcC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Four**

Tyler and Jeremy turned to see who had spoken to them; Eve Lillian stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Tyler rolled his eyes at the woman and prayed she would just leave, "Hello, I don't think we've met, I'm Eve." She said smiling over at Jeremy as she walked inside the room sending a glare towards Tyler. Jeremy looked over at him and then back to the woman as if he wanted to know what Tyler thought about her first, "You know, you don't need his permission to speak, right?"

Tyler wanted the rip the woman's head of for talking to Jeremy like he was stupid, "I'm Jeremy," He introduced. He hadn't let go of Tyler's hand which was probably a good idea because Tyler wasn't sure if he could have the courage to do it again. Bullshit, he thought to himself suddenly. What the hell was wrong with him? He looked over at Jeremy and something clicked; the deal, his father, Jeremy's lips, Jeremy's body. Images coming back to him in a flash he let go of Jeremy hand and sat down as his head began to pound violently.

XOXO

"So, Eve, you think that this is just some complete stranger and Tyler, you think he is your soul mate?" Mason said as they sat in the kitchen again. Tyler had driven Jeremy home, resisting the urge to go near the house, and then came back to the interrogation. He nodded his head, "Well...I'm going to have to go with Tyler on this one," Eve looked at him in confusion, "Look, I never met his mate. For all I know this guy could actually be him, but only Tyler can tell us that." Tyler smirked at his uncle's new whore.

"This is ridiculous!" She shouted, "What the hell does he even know about this kid?"

"Eve, his memory is already coming back. He can talk now without his throat feeling like it was on fire." Mason pointed out. Tyler walked back upstairs and grabbed the hoodie on the back of the desk chair; he had forgotten to give it back to Jeremy before. He brought it up to his face and inhaled; he was right, he knew he was. Jeremy was the one, most importantly, Jeremy wasn't dead. He fell back onto his bed and sighed annoyed, he was bored.

XOXO

It was two o'clock in the morning and Jeremy lay on his bed fast asleep, until he heard someone knock at his window. He stood up and opened the curtains rubbing at his eyes. He looked up and saw Tyler waiting for him to let him in. He opened the window slowly, "What are you doing here?" Tyler just shrugged; Jeremy wasn't letting his in just yet, "You should probably go home, Tyler. Goodnight." He said about to close the window before Tyler place his hand on the bottom of the window, "Tyler, come on, I'm tired." Jeremy complained.

Tyler smiled at him and leaned forward, slowly brushing his lips against Jeremy's. He kissed him again but didn't pull away as soon as he did the last time. Tyler stepped into the room, careful not to break the kiss but Jeremy didn't care. He lips were the same, somehow both soft and gentle but also rough and possessive. Jeremy blushed gapping at Tyler after they pulled away, "You kissed me." He said simply.

"I missed you." Tyler said not looking away from Jeremy. He kissed him once more before turning around to leave. Jeremy grabbed his arm, "Stay?"

XOXO

Jeremy and Tyler lay on the bed together happily, Jeremy continuously leaving small kisses on Tyler's lips which he would return with no question. Jeremy smiled down at him before kissing him again; Tyler laid there with one hand stroking down Jeremy's back and the other behind his head, "I missed this," Jeremy said before kissing him again. Tyler flipped them over so he was straddling Jeremy.

"Did you miss this?" Tyler asked seductively. Jeremy bit down on his bottom lip as he stared up at Tyler. He gulped as Tyler started to kiss down his neck slowly, "Innocent baby."

Jeremy pushed him off making him laugh, Jeremy smiled at him before saying; "You of all people should know I am anything but innocent."

"Oh, well, ain't I glad I'm back." Tyler winked making Jeremy blush.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**Oh my Lockwood! No one guessed Eve Lillian, Mason's girlfriend! Oh well, I'm giving you another chance;**

_**Tyler and Jeremy are going to run into someone Tyler isn't happy to see next chapter; Who is it?**_

**Good luck everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Five**

Jeremy was happy. He was happy. Tyler was finally back, his sister had gone on a trip for a week and Aunt Jenna was too busy to bother him. Life was good. He heard the window and realized life just got better. Tyler climbed onto the bed straddling Jeremy before he could say anything and kissed him deeply making Jeremy moan, "Wow," He said simply when they pulled apart. Tyler smirked and kissed him once more before lying down next to him. Jeremy turned on his side and smiled at Tyler happily.

"Don't you have school?" Tyler asked, Jeremy looked over at his alarm clock and sighed before getting up to get some clothes to wear that day, "You want me to pick you?" Tyler offered as Jeremy put on a clean pair of jeans and grabbed a random t-shirt, he just shrugged his shoulders. Praying that Tyler would take that as a 'yes' just so Jeremy didn't have to wait to see longer than he should, "I will then." Tyler said simply. He stood up and moved over to Jeremy wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly.

"Unless, you decide that you're suddenly very, _very _sick?" He suggested whispering in Jeremy's ear. He sucked in his breath and listened to his brain and pulled away from and kissed his cheek before going to catch the bus. Jeremy was very lucky.

XOXO

So, maybe Jeremy's luck had run out. As he walked down the school corridor just after his last lesson, he had apparently court Matt's eye as he called for him to wait and walked over to him. Jeremy sighed; they hadn't spoken since they 'dated'. Jeremy smiled at him awkwardly as he walked up to him.

"Hey," Matt said smiling a genuine smile on his face, "So, I haven't seen you in awhile." Jeremy looked around and saw that there was no one to come to his rescue at the one time he needed someone to ask if he needed anything. He just shrugged his shoulders in silence hoping that Matt would get the message and leave, he did not, "You know I've been thinking about what happened a lot lately, you know a couple of months ago? I'm really sorry, I just...I don't even know, I was just wondering if maybe you would, maybe..."

"Maybe what, Matt," Tyler spat out bitterly as he walked up behind Jeremy interrupting him in process. Jeremy turned around and smiled at him as he looked at Matt with a smug look on his face as if to say; 'ha ha loser!' Matt looked between the two in front of him as Tyler moved his arm around his waist, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Tyler asked sarcastically, glaring at Matt slightly.

"Uh, no," Jeremy said shaking his head, "Can we go now? I'm bored." Tyler nodded his smirking at Matt as they left. Matt stared at them as they walked away from him; Tyler, Really? Wait, didn't something happen to that guy? Matt thought to himself. Before shaking it off as it was just him begin to jealous of the guy.

XOXO

Tyler kissed Jeremy once before they both got into the car, "You just love messing with him, don't you?" Jeremy said smiling; Tyler shrugged his shoulders mumbling about how everyone has to have a hobby. Jeremy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I think it's cute that you get jealous." He said. Tyler looked over at him for a second in disbelief before rolling his eyes.

"I'm not jealous." He swore simply.

"Yes, you are. You've always been easily jealous." Jeremy pointed out simply, "Vickie, Matt..."

"Alright, alright, alright, alright," He interrupted, "I get the point." Jeremy smiled laughing slightly as he did so; he leaned over again and kissed cheek softly, lingering there for a moment as if he wanted to say something before pulling away. Tyler looked around the scenery, it all seemed familiar, they were driving pass a large woods and Tyler thought it was something...important. He just didn't know what; he shook his head, probably changed there to many times, he thought to himself.

Jeremy seemed hurt as they continued to drive pass that woods before going over the bridge and down to his house. He sighed, he didn't remember.

XOXO

**This chapter is dedicated to...**_**Peachie X!**_

**Please review guys! OK, next question:**

_**Why do you think Jeremy is so upset about Tyler not being able to remember that forest? And what do you think happened in that forest?**_

**XOXO  
ManaMcC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Six**

Jeremy got out the car just as Tyler leaned in to give him and kiss. Tyler sighed before leaning back into his seat as he started the car back up and drove away. What was wrong with Jeremy? Why was he so upset? Tyler shook his head trying to make himself drop the subject but...nothing else was as important. He drove pass the forest again but this time he stopped, stepping out his car and into the large woodland area. It seemed all too familiar for him not to remember but it...

That's when Tyler felt woozy and a flash ran through his mind. It was him and Jeremy; they were kissing, caressing one another up against a tree. Tyler looked around remembering that his memories came back when he was near one of the objects. He looked around until he found same scratches in one of the barks, he inhaled deeply and for some reason, Jeremy's scent still lingered on the piece of nature. He growled suddenly and soon enough found himself outside of Jeremy's room. He knocked on the window and waited. He rolled his eyes as Jeremy refused him.

Tyler wasn't very good at rejection and growled; Jeremy looked at him for a second. Tyler rolled his eyes; he was becoming impatient and agitated. He knocked on the window once more before breaking the glass neck the lock and undoing it skilfully, "What the mmuhp!" Jeremy exclaimed before Tyler took the opportunity to stick his tongue down the younger boy's mouth. Jeremy melted against his touch as Tyler began to run his hands under his shirt. He moaned softly as he felt Tyler's tongue run across his slowly, unlike the fast, almost brutal, movements from before. Jeremy sighed quietly.

"Better?" Tyler asked him simply, Jeremy nodded his head blushing as he did so. Tyler kissed him on the neck once, moving up to his jaw line and then back to his lips, "I think you're lying." He said softly against Jeremy's lips as he laid the boy down. Jeremy moaned as Tyler kissed him again running his hand down his chest. He felt Tyler smirk against his lips and wanted to push him off of him to get rid of that smirk but he knew there was no point. He loved it when he smirked. Always had, always would.

"Wait," Jeremy said softly sitting up slightly, "I-I can't I'm sorry." Tyler nodded before moving to lie down next to him, "It's ok that you forgot, I don't know why I got so upset." Jeremy apologized. Tyler just shrugged his shoulders; it reminded Jeremy of someone. That's when Jeremy noticed something, this was Tyler. The Tyler he had met at the grill just over a year ago, the one who seemed to think of Jeremy as a possession and not a person, "Tyler? Why didn't the rest of the pack talk about their mates and spend time with them?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "Well, they made deals to be with them. It's not like finding the real thing like my grandfather did. It's more like a...replacement until you meet the one person that makes them happy," He explained. Jeremy looked at him for a second before turning around onto his other side as the tears filled his eyes; he was going to be replaced? He felt Tyler wrap his arm around him and tried his hardest not to flinch and push him away from him, "That's why I'm glad this wasn't a deal." He said Jeremy faked a smiled but really he felt his heart shatter and his brain shut down.

Tyler could replace him.

Tyler would replace him.

Jeremy meant nothing to him.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**This chapter was dedicated to **_**primavera15 **_**and **_**FallenAngel081492 **_**for guessing correct; the answer was:**

**The forest was the first place that they slept together and the first place they told each other they loved one another.**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Seven**

Jeremy couldn't believe this. First Tyler thinks he can get away with telling Jeremy that he'll be replaced when Tyler finds someone better and now he thinks he just run out of him whenever he wants. Jeremy rolled his eyes as he continued to walk around the small town, it was stupid. He was stupid! Stupid, beautiful, smirking, werewolf! Jeremy stopped suddenly at the sight in front of him Tyler sat in the Grill talking to two girls, flirting with two girls. Two girls he, sadly, knew; Bonnie Bennet and Vickie Donavon.

Jeremy stared at them through the window until his eyes filled with tears and he started to run. He ran to somewhere he hadn't needed to go in long time. He ran to the grave. To the grave he would sit in front of crying his eyes out for two weeks, the grave that took away everything he wanted, the grave he would pray and pray that he would be able to come back, and he did. But they gave him the wrong one. Jeremy ran as fast as he could to the cemetery to see Tyler's grave stone there.

XOXO

Tyler had said goodbye to the two girls and driven home, as he walked into the room he grabbed by the neck and dragged into the living room of the small house. He was thrown onto a chair by his uncle, who at this moment was looking to kill him from what he could tell. Tyler sat up straight and rolled his eyes at his uncle, he could be so annoying, what had he done now? Tyler became extremely curious as his uncle began to pace in front of his quickly, "What the hell is your problem?" Tyler asked.

"My problem is the fact that my god damn nephew can't keep his mouth shut!" Mason yelled violently, "You don't ever tell your mate that if you make a deal with them you can replace them, especially when you yourself made a deal with that person!" Tyler looked over at his uncle confused for a moment before realization sunk in. He sat there for a moment wide eyed just staring up at his uncle who had begun to rub the back of his neck due to the stress of the situation. Tyler stood up and turned to his uncle quickly.

"Where is he?"

XOXO

Mason had told him that Jeremy had gone to wait for him in his room. As Tyler walked up the stairs he could that Jeremy had been crying due to the amount of times he sniffed. Tyler waited outside the door, taking a deep breath and opening the door slowly, stepping inside hesitantly. As he did this Jeremy looked up and turned to face the other way, making Tyler sighed annoyed, "Baby?" Jeremy let out a shaky breath, "I didn't mean it, ok? I didn't, I was an idiot for making you think that I would replace you."

Jeremy turned to face him, "But you could?" Tyler didn't say anything "Is that why you were talking to Bonnie and Vickie, trying to see if there was someone better for you, someone everyone to be proud of?" Jeremy looked down at the floor as more tears filled his eyes, "Someone for _you _to be proud of?" Tyler looked at him in complete shock for a moment before pulling him into his chest and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Jeremy began to cry softly, bowing his head so his eyes and face were covered from Tyler.

"Baby, Look at me." Tyler said simply, "Look at me." He demanded, Jeremy didn't even move slightly. Tyler growled slightly before moving to knee in front of Jeremy, "Look at me!" He said forcing Jeremy to look at him, "I will never, and could, never replace you. I want you! I don't want anyone else! I _am _proud to be with you because you are more amazing than anyone I have spoken to." Tyler said sternly, "I'd never be able to live with myself if I let you get away from me again." Jeremy sniffed again and looked at Tyler carefully.

He was being honest, Tyler couldn't replace him. Jeremy felt like jumping up and down but he contained himself. Tyler continued to look at Jeremy but his stern look on his face disappeared as he leaned into Jeremy slowly. He softly captured Jeremy's lips with his own, running his hand down Jeremy's cheek slowly, caressing his lips with his own. Jeremy was at a loss for words when they finally pulled away from the fairytale like kiss that set shiver after shiver down Jeremy's back. But apparently Tyler wasn't in the same situation as him, whispering against Jeremy's lips quietly.

"I love you."

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Eight**

"I love you," Tyler said simply, Jeremy stared at him for a second, was he serious? Tyler leaned into him again and began to leave small kisses on his lips, "I mean it Jeremy I'm in love with you." Jeremy kissed him back happily at his words. He loves me! He loves _me! _Jeremy yelled in his head. Tyler laid them both down on the bed and began to kiss his neck slowly. Jeremy gripped onto the back of Tyler's back and gasped as he scraped his teeth against his sensitive skin.

"Wait," Tyler pulled back to look him in the eyes, "Not here. Ok? We'll do it somewhere else." Tyler nodded his head. He thought that Jeremy meant that they would do it some other time as well but was surprised by the next thing to come out of Jeremy's mouth, "You could come by my house and we could do it then?" Tyler nodded his head smiling down at him mate. He sat up to leave but was pulled back down by Jeremy, "Say it once more? For me?" He asked childishly.

"I love you, Jeremy."

"I love you, Tyler."

XOXO

Jeremy walked into his house with a smile on his face. His aunt walked out the kitchen and faked a gasp, "Oh my lord! Someone's broken in and cloned Jeremy because he doesn't smile!" Jeremy laughed with his aunt as she gave him a hug, "So, I take it something good happened?" He nodded. She urged him to tell her and he wanted to tell someone so badly that it didn't matter anymore. He had to tell her or he would explode and Tyler wouldn't want that, now would he? His aunt continued to chant 'please, please' and he smiled.

"You not going to believe this but... it's Tyler," Jenna looked at him for a second, "He was a werewolf, remember? We don't know how this had happened but he's come back. He couldn't remember anything at first except for certain scents but then everything started coming back to him," Jeremy smiled blushing slightly, "He told me he loved me." Jenna smiled up at her nephew, at first she thought this was some weird drug effect but then she started to see that small blush creep onto his face and that dreamy look in his eyes and she knew he wasn't lying.

XOXO

Jeremy and Tyler sat on the porch, Tyler and Jeremy had started to kiss each other softly, small touches with smiles in between each one. Then Tyler started to run his hand across Jeremy thigh and the kiss became heated, Jeremy moaned at the familiar feeling of Tyler's lips against his own. They were separated by the front door opening, "What the!" Alaric exclaimed as he saw Jeremy blush and Tyler sigh annoyed, "You're going to let them get away with stuff like this?" He asked quietly to Jenna.

"This isn't bad. When I court them he was straddling Jeremy." She said before leading the way to the car. With one final look at the two of them Alaric followed confused. Tyler let out a small laugh and Jeremy blushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry," Jeremy apologized embarrassed.

"Why? I don't care who knows." Tyler said simply. Jeremy looked at him stunned before leaning into and kissing him on the lips again, "Upstairs?" Tyler asked. Jeremy gulped looking up at his window before shaking his head.

"Not yet," He said, "Tonight. Ok?" Tyler nodded his head smiling.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Nine**

Jeremy was nervous. No! He was beyond nervous! Bulls were running around in his stomach. He breathed as he continued to pace around his room. He couldn't believe he was nervous about this, it wasn't like it was his first time, and his first time had been with Tyler. Was that why? Was he worried that Tyler wouldn't like it? He heard a knock at his door and sighed opening it to find Alaric, Elena and Jenna all standing there. One thought; when did Elena get back from her trip?

"Can we come in?" Elena asked finally as she barged her way passed him. He rolled his eyes and thought of another question; can't they send her back? He moved out the way allowing Jenna and Alaric in, Jenna gave an apologizing smiling before following in after Alaric. Jeremy turned to see Elena standing there angry, Alaric confused and Jenna looking around noticing that his room was finally clean, "What is wrong with you? What the hell are you think? Do you have a mental problem? Do you want us to go insane?" Elena ranted on and on but Jeremy was praying Jenna wouldn't catch on.

But sadly, he was wrong, "Oh my God! You're nervous, your room is clean!" Jenna gasped, "You and Tyler are going to have sex!" Alaric looked around him not seeing the difference. He just shook his hand left patting Jeremy on the shoulder on his way out. Jeremy sat down on the edge of his bed while Jenna smiled triumphantly and Elena had a look of disgust on her face. Jeremy sighed as he looked between the two. This was very, _very _awkward, "I'm right, aren't I?" Jenna said crossing her arms over her chest proudly.

"Can you two leave, please?" Jenna laughed nodding her as she ruffled her hair dragging Elena out with her. Jeremy fell back onto his shut his eyes sighing. He felt a weight on his bed and opened his eyes smiling as he saw Tyler looking over at him happily, "Hey." Jeremy said excitedly. He noticed the backpack on his floor and turned to face Tyler slowly.

"Um... change of plans, baby," Tyler said embarrassed, "There's a... full moon tonight. And being as I'm a werewolf, it's my obligation to go to said full moon and turn into a big dog."

XOXO

Tyler couldn't believe this, he had to turn tonight. After finally getting Jeremy to trust him again, he had to turn that night. He sighed again as he and his Uncle Mason walked through the woods, "Look, we both had better plans; I can't believe you didn't feel it coming." Mason said referring to the fact that he didn't sense the Luna cycle. Tyler thought for a second and realized that was weird. Normally he would know before anyone else and now he had no clue until the last minute. Tyler shook the thought out of his head quickly.

XOXO

The transformation was difficult... for Mason apparently. Tyler hadn't turned. He hadn't turned! He couldn't turn. This is the one time he prayed he would turn in his whole life. But nothing, it didn't even feel like he was going to come close to turning. He couldn't turn. Something was wrong with him and he just couldn't become the wolf. How the hell was he supposed to get out his anger and stress? Fuck Jeremy until it all goes away? Well... no! No! He couldn't use him like that. He began to panic again he hadn't turned! What happened?

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Ten**

Tyler began to hit his head as his uncle began to talk to him about why he couldn't change, "Maybe, just maybe, it's because you're technically dead so your body doesn't...isn't...working." Tyler stared at him for a moment, what was he talking about? Mason cleared his throat, "Well, you see Tyler...maybe your body can only do a few things that it could do before. You can eat, drink and grow tired but you may not be able to change into a wolf, have those very violent tendencies or...have...sex with Jeremy." Tyler froze.

He wasn't serious.

He couldn't be serious.

He could have sex with his mate!

...Couldn't he?

Tyler stood up quickly and walked over to his uncle, "By never being able to have sex with Jeremy, my mate, do you mean I can't get _excited _or that I can't finish being _excited_?" Tyler asked nervously. Mason began to stutter and mumble, "I mean I think I can work with one but the other...no, I can't live with that one!" Mason cleared his throat and mumbled a quiet answer that maybe Tyler begin to worry, "I'm sorry, I can't here!" He demanded.

"Um...well, you see Tyler t-there is a pretty big chance that you and Jeremy can't consummate the relationship." Mason said slightly uncomfortable. Tyler looked at him for a moment with a blank facial expression, before turning to questioning and then to complete and utter fear. Tyler cleared his throat as he quickly went and grabbed his shoes; he scrambled to put them on and then went for the door quickly, "Where are you going?" Mason asked. Tyler waved him off and then continued to walk outside. When he opened the door he jumped as someone stood in the doorway, "Tyler!"

"Um...you're Tyler?" The man asked, he wore a black army styled jacket, grey t-shirt and black trousers as well as black combat boots.

"Uh, yeah," He said defensively. Tyler cleared his throat and pushed pass him as he saw Jeremy walk up the steps, "Hey, baby." Tyler said as he kissed Jeremy softly, "What are you doing here?" Tyler asked as he held Jeremy by his waist. Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his face. Jeremy was about to say something when the man from before court up to him.

"Excuse me, Tyler, a word, please?"

Tyler cleared his throat before turning to Jeremy who just gestured for him to go on before walking over to Mason, "Tyler, my name is Hale, I'm a part of the council. We need to know something from you," Tyler knew what council he was referring to. The werewolves weren't like the vampires, they needed rules and guidance to help them so the council was invented, made up by the world's strongest werewolf families, "We need to know if you drank any blood before your passing, that could explain why you can't change and why you came back from the dead."

Tyler had told them everything. He had explained about the vampires putting silver into his mates blood making so he couldn't go near him without going insane until complete death, he explain the effects it had on him and he explained about when he told Jeremy about a werewolf biting his mate and him telling Tyler to do it to him, "I see," Hale said nodding his head, "I'm so sorry, but...we'll have to take...Jeremy did you say his name is?" Tyler nodded, "Yes, well, we'll have to take Jeremy." Tyler growled making the ma back away slowly.

"T-Tyler, calm down," He pleaded as Tyler walked towards him in an animal like way, "You wouldn't want to do anything you would regret.

"Tyler!" He heard someone call. Tyler turned slowly only to have the animalistic feeling vanish almost instantly. Jeremy smiled down at him, "What's wrong?" He asked tilting his head slightly. Tyler sighed before shaking his head. He walked up the steps and led Jeremy back inside before shutting the door behind him ignoring Hale asking him to come back over to him.

As Tyler and Jeremy made their way into the living room Tyler noticed Eve staring at them both oddly. Tyler continued to lead him to the living room, "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You look sort of weird." Tyler only shook his head again. He didn't want to worry him about anything but he didn't want Jeremy to think something was wrong either.

Tyler sighed, "You saw the guy I was talking with right?" Jeremy nodded, "He-he wanted to take you away from me."

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Eleven**

"He wanted to take me away from you?" Jeremy asked unsure about what he was talking about. He wasn't going to take Jeremy away from Tyler, that's impossible. He wouldn't leave him, ever. Tyler nodded his head at Jeremy and sat down on the couch with him. Jeremy ran his hand through his hair as he tried process what was going on. He didn't understand, why did they need him? Why was he important? Jeremy turned over to Tyler slowly, "Why do they need me? Why am I important?" He asked confused. Tyler sighed before turning to Jeremy rather slowly.

"His name is Hale," Tyler explained, "He's a part of this council, um, werewolves need a little more guidance so they made a council of the more powerful families. He said that the reason he needed to talk to me was to help figure out how I came back and why I...didn't change last night,"

"What?" Jeremy asked, "You-You didn't change last night? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jere, focus," Tyler said, "Ok, he asked whether or not I had anything like...blood. I told him when I drank from you and that's when he decided that he may need to take you away for a little while." Tyler explained. Jeremy just sighed and looked down at the floor for a little while. He didn't know what to say or how to say this so he was just going to say it to him.

"I think we should do it," Jeremy told him earning a strange look from Tyler, "If it's going to help you we should do it, I want to help Tyler."

"But-But, we don't know what they're going to do," Tyler pointed out.

"Well, maybe they let you come to?" Jeremy suggested, Tyler sighed and leaned back on the couch. He ran his hands over his eyes and tried to figure out what Jeremy was saying. He felt Jeremy kiss him softly and run his hand down his chest, "Trust me, Tyler. Please?" Tyler brushed hand across Jeremy's cheek before sitting up and looking at him for a moment.

"Fine, we'll give it a go." Jeremy smiled before kissing him again, he moaned as Tyler kissed him back, "But you owe me!" Jeremy nodded his head laughing before kissing him once more. Tyler was worried to say the least he didn't know what they would do to him.

Tyler watched as Jeremy packed his bag. He shook his head every time Jeremy was able to see him, "What are you so pissed off about?" Jeremy said as he walked over to Tyler and laid in between his leg while he kissed his throat, "You're not the one they're going to test, or whatever." He pointed out as he continued to kiss his throat happily. Tyler sighed out of annoyance as he continued to do this. Tyler pushed Jeremy up and looked at him for a moment before breathing out.

"Stop it, Jere," Tyler said to him as he pulled Jeremy closer to him so he was lying on his chest, "I'm worried about you. I'm worried about what's going to happen to you. You don't know what their willing to do to get an answer, no one really does. They've never needed to take a mate, any mate, even ones who you just make a deal with!" Tyler blurted out before realizing what he had said. He looked down at Jeremy quickly with a look of fear on his face. Jeremy looked down at the ground, he sniffed quietly.

Jeremy sat up and wiped at his eyes before sniffing again. Tyler quickly sat before bring Jeremy into his arms and rocking him from side to side, "Hey, come on look at me, baby?" Tyler whispered in his ear. Jeremy didn't look at him, he just continued to look down at the floor, "Baby? Baby? Don't you want to look at me?" Tyler asked.

"I do want to look at you," Jeremy said, "But don't...don't you l-love me?" Jeremy asked before sniffing again. Tyler placed his chin on Jeremy's shoulder, "Well, don't you? I mean, you said that you could replace me...have you?"

"No!" Tyler demanded making Jeremy jump, "There is no way in hell I will never leave you." He said forcing Jeremy to face him. He quickly kissed him pulling him into his chest so that he was sitting in his waist. Jeremy moaned loudly when Tyler grinded into him eagerly. He laid him down onto the bed still kissing him tenderly. Jeremy sighed as Tyler began to kiss down his neck slowly, leaving small licks as he made his way down his neck.

"Wait! Stop, Tyler," Jeremy whispered into his ear softly. Tyler didn't listen though, he couldn't stop himself. He continued to kiss his neck, leaving bite marks along with his licks. He kissed back up to his lips and quickly dominated him. Jeremy moaned loudly into the kiss, "Ty-Tyler, please -," Tyler interrupted him with another kiss again. Jeremy began to push him off of him. Tyler quickly backed away, "Tyler?" Jeremy asked as he stood up and began to walk over to the other side of the room where Tyler was.

"Don't." Tyler said simply, "Just don't."

"Baby, it's OK. I'm fine." Jeremy reassured.

Tyler just sighed before turning around, "Let go."

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Twelve**

Jeremy and Tyler stood at the train station, convincing his aunt to let him go was easier than planned and Mason didn't really care about anything as long as Tyler made sure not to do something stupid. They waited at the station happily talking to one another while Jeremy playing with his and Tyler's fingers as they held hands, "So, where will you be staying and where will I be staying?" Jeremy asked as they sat there waiting for their train. Tyler sat up straight and thought for a moment.

"I actually had an idea about that," Tyler said as he stroked his thumb against his hand, "What about I have my stuff and your stuff in the same apartment?" He said they had to find somewhere else to stay while they went to Boston. What a werewolf council was doing there, they didn't know.

"But then...all your stuff would be there and you'd have to go back and forth all the time," Jeremy said confused. Tyler cleared his throat.

"Ok, how about this for an explanation," Tyler started before clearing his throat again, "How about we move in together and you understand what I'm talking about?" Jeremy looked at him in shock for moment. He began to say something but nothing came out, "Jere?" Tyler asked as he looked at a now slightly frozen Jeremy.

"...what?" Jeremy asked him, "M-move in together? You wanna move in together?" Jeremy asked with a small stutter. Tyler just nodded his head and kissed his forehead, "You...are you serious?" Tyler nodded his head and smiled at him.

"I think we should move in together," Tyler repeated, "Come on, Jere, we've been together for over a year now and all we do is stay at each other's houses. I think it's time we take the next step, if it doesn't work out here we'll just go back to normal when we go back home." Tyler said holding onto both of Jeremy's hands hopefully. Jeremy cleared his throat before looking at Tyler closely.

"...Y-Yes," Jeremy said quietly, "Yes, yes!" He said smiling happily. Tyler grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards him before kissing him happily. Tyler smiled after pulling away from Jeremy, who sat there smiling widely and laughing slightly. Tyler kissed him again before the train pulled up and they had to leave.

When Jeremy and Tyler finally got to Boston it was eleven o'clock at night. Tyler and Jeremy grabbed their bags and walked into the apartment building that they had found. Tyler and Jeremy unlocked the door and put their bags on the floor, "I'm tired," Jeremy complained, "Can we go to bed?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you mean 'bed' as in sleep or 'bed' as in -," Tyler said quickly.

"No," Jeremy said simply, "Not tonight."

"Well, when are we going to do it?" Tyler asked, "We've been putting it off for ages now." Tyler complained childishly. Jeremy just sighed.

"I don't know, maybe in a couple of days, OK?" Jeremy said. Tyler nodded his head and kissed his cheek before letting him go to bed. He walked over to the bedroom door and smiled as he saw Jeremy already asleep. He pulled up the covers and kissed his forehead again before lying down next to him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck before drifting off to sleep.

When they woke up the next day, Jeremy turned around and faced Tyler happily. He waved slightly making Tyler sighed happily, he grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, "I love you so much," Tyler said quietly.

"I love you too," Jeremy whispered, "But I'm not having sex with you." Tyler faked a glare at him making Jeremy laugh before sitting up and walked over to the front door after hearing a knock. He opened the door and smiled at the stranger, "Can I help you?" He asked confused.

"Are you Jeremy Gilbert?" He asked, Jeremy nodded his head and waited for them to continued, "I'm sorry about this." He said before pulling out a knife and quickly scraped Jeremy's hand.

"Ah!" Jeremy shouted.

"What's going on here?" Tyler asked as stepped into the living room, "Who the hell are you!" Tyler demanded. The man ran off quickly Tyler moved to run after him before hearing a quiet voice.

"Tyler?" He walked over to Jeremy and pulled his hand up to him, "It hurts." Jeremy said quietly.

"Come on, we gotta wash it," Tyler said before leading him over to the kitchen sink, "Are you alright?" Tyler asked as he cleaned the wound, Jeremy nodded his head and smiled over at him. He leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, "Does it still hurt?"

Jeremy nodded his head slowly, "Yeah but I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jeremy said with a smile, "Why would some random guy just cut me for no reason?" Jeremy asked.

"Hold on, this was the first test," Tyler said turning to him, "They cut the mate to see the wolf's reaction; they would do it when they were testing for werewolves during the vampire/werewolf war."

"They cut me?" Tyler nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. The tests were starting already? Tyler thought to himself, if this was the first one, what else would they do? He wondered.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC **


	13. Chapter 13

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tyler woke with a jump as sweat ran down his bare chest. His breathing had quickened and was looking around the room frantically. He hadn't had that dream since he was child. Right after his mother died and he started to blame himself for it, the dream had haunted him for almost a year. He didn't understand why it decided to reappear now. He was happy, he wasn't blaming himself for anything.

Well, he didn't think he was.

Tyler looked over to his side and sighed as he watched Jeremy sleep peacefully for a moment, he even had a small smile on his face. Tyler ran his fingers over his cheek soothingly. He couldn't remember everything that Jeremy and he had done but he remembered some things. Like when Jeremy was sick and Tyler refused to leave his side. Or when Jeremy was sent to the hospital for...something...and he wouldn't let anyone but Jenna and Elena come and see him. Everyone else wasn't allowed to even try and see him. He loved Jeremy, he really did. Jeremy made everything simple and easy. He made hard decisions seem like they were something Tyler went through everyday.

He noticed the younger male stir slightly in his sleep before blinking open his eyes with a small yawn, making him seem more and more innocent by the second. He smiled up at Tyler sleepily making Tyler lean down and press his lips against Jeremy's ever so softly.

Jeremy hummed in contentment before they pulled away. He was about to say something before Tyler pulled him closer so his head was now resting on his chest, he placed his hand next to his head and allowed himself to sleep after Tyler kissed him again. This was perfect.

XOXO

The two men woke in the same position at a reasonable time in the morning, "Morning," Jeremy whispered before kissing Tyler's chest sweetly. Tyler did nothing but run his hand down Jeremy's side, "My hand hurts." Jeremy said suddenly as he looked down at his healing hand. Tyler held Jeremy sore hand before bring it up to his lips and kissing it softly, making Jeremy blush to himself as he continued to lay there.

"We should probably get up now," Tyler said. Jeremy just pouted which coursed Tyler to laugh to himself, "Hey, stop pouting or I can't be held for my action."

"Really?" Jeremy said with a cheeky grin.

"Mm hmm," Tyler said before leaning down and kissing Jeremy possessively, "See? If you stopped' I wouldn't have done that." Tyler said against his lips.

"Damn!" Jeremy laughed before Tyler leaned down and kissed him again. Jeremy moaned as Tyler shifted their bodies slightly so that Jeremy was completely laying on his back while Tyler was kissing down his neck teasingly.

Tyler moved his hand under Jeremy's shirt slowly, trying to make sure that Jeremy knew they could stop. Jeremy only moaned again as Tyler caressed Jeremy's chest. He moved his hand to push up his shirt and...

_**BUZZZ**_

They both groaned as they pulled away from each other and Jeremy got up, "Kick them out in three seconds." Tyler said making Jeremy smile to himself. He walked over to the door and pressed the buzzer.

"Yeah?" He said, just realizing how much he would rather have Tyler's hand running over his chest again.

"_Jere?_" Oh crap, Jeremy thought to himself as he heard the one voice he really, _really,_ didn't want to.

"Elena, I don't mean to be rude but...what the hell do you want?" He said.

"_Look, this is more of a face to face conversation, OK?"_ Jeremy sighed before letting his sister up. He walked back into the shared bedroom and sighed before sitting next to Tyler.

"You know how you love and stuff?" Jeremy said hopefully.

"What did you do?"

"Invited Elena to come upstairs." Tyler groaned before falling back onto the bed, "Well, you took that better than expected." He said before dragging Tyler into the living room to meet with his sister, "Hi Elena," He greeted as he opened the door. She smiled up at her brother and Jeremy looked up to see that she didn't come alone. Standing behind her were the Salvatore brothers and his Aunt Jenna.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tyler mumbled to himself from his place on the couch.

"Come in, all of you," Jeremy said unhappily. Jenna gave him a small hug before doing the same to Tyler and then sitting down next to him on the couch, "I thought it would just be you." Jeremy said bitterly to his sister.

"This gonna get good?" Jenna whispered to Tyler.

"Depends on what she says." He whispered back not taking his eyes off of Jeremy and his older sister. This could end badly.

XOXO

"Look, I just need to talk to Tyler and these guys are all here to help you pack. You're coming home." Elena demanded.

"I'm not, I just drove!" Jenna pointed out coursing Tyler to laugh slightly.

"Why are you laughing? She wants to talk to _you_ not me." Tyler mumbled an annoyed 'damn it' before getting up and walk over to Jeremy and kissing him on the cheek before he and Elena left. Jeremy looked at every else in the room.

"Do I really have to pack again?" He groaned. It really wasn't fair, he had just finished _unpacking_ and he really didn't want to go through it all over again.

XOXO

Tyler and Elena walked through the street in a oddly comfortable silence, "Do you really think you could get away with this?" Elena said breaking the peaceful quietness that filled the air only moments ago.

"Get away with what?" He asked confused.

"Taking Jeremy from his home, it's selfish!" Elena said rudely.

"You know what's really selfish? The fact that you think you can control everyone!" Tyler said as he stopped and turned to face the shorter girl, "I thought I could do the same but I was wrong. I learned that Jeremy needed to make decisions on his own. He needed to be in control or else I would loose him. Sometimes it's hard, I understand that, but this? I asked him if he wanted to move in with me. I didn't force him, he said yes and if things work out here and we do go back to Mystic Falls I was hoping that maybe things could work out there too." Tyler opened up to her completely. The memories he had of Elena were not pleasant ones, they all ended in arguments or an upset Jeremy.

She just stood there for a moment before nodding her head, Tyler noticed that tears begin to form in her eyes and pulled her into a hug. She cried against his chest softly, "I don't want to loose him, I just don't want him to make a mistake and get hurt." She sobbed.

"I know you don't. I want the same." Tyler promised. They just stayed in silence for a moment, Elena crying and Tyler holding her supportively.

"You know, this is probably the nicest conversation we've ever had." Elena pointed out shocked.

"Maybe, for Jeremy, we should try to have a few more?" Tyler said with a small smile making Elena laugh slightly as she wiped at her tears.

**XOXO **

**ManaMcC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Look, Jeremy don't you think you're a little to young to be living here with Tyler alone?" Jeremy just shook his head at Stefan's question, "Well, I _know_ that you are to young for this step. That's why you should come back to Mystic Falls with us." Jeremy rolled his eyes. Did he seriously think this was going to work.

"Jeremy? Do you have food here?" Jenna asked from the kitchen as she looked through the cupboards.

"No, but we have take-out menus," Jeremy said as he turned to face his aunt in the kitchen.

"Who lives like that?" Jenna mumbled to herself.

"Didn't you?" Jeremy pointed out making Jenna turned around and 'Shh' him. Jeremy smiled to himself before turning his attention back to the door. Where was he? Jeremy thought is to himself as he sat on the couch with a small pout on his face. Damon looked at him for a moment before turning him around and kissing him making Stefan yell something in surprise.

Damon was thrown across the room and into the wall while Tyler stood in front of Jeremy growling with yellow eyes.

"What the hell, Damon!" Elena shouted at him in disbelief.

"Just wanted to see the mutts reaction that's all." He as he stood up. Jeremy stayed behind Tyler as Damon walked over to Stefan again, "Look, neither one of them is going to cave, why can't we go home?" Damon asked impatiently.

"That's fair," Jenna agreed, "It was good to see you both." She said before glaring over at Damon as they walked out.

XOXO

"T-Tyler?" Jeremy asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Are you O-Mmph!" He exclaimed as Tyler turned around and kissed him roughly. After a few seconds Jeremy sunk into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tyler's shoulders lazily. When they finally pulled away for air a small 'whoa' escaped Jeremy's lips.

Tyler ran his hand through Jeremy's hair mumbling something about a haircut, Jeremy just rolled his eyes, "Don't you have to get text books today?" Tyler reminded him. Jeremy sighed before nodding his head, he gave Tyler a quick peck on the cheek and said a quiet 'bye' before leaving.

Tyler needed to tell him the truth.

XOXO

Jeremy had decided to walk around for a while and see what Boston was actually like, it was nice. He liked it here. It was more exciting then Mystic Falls but less supernatural. He just continued to walk until he came across a small park. Something seemed to beckon him inside so he walked inside and just continued to walk until he neared the end of the park, there was a large monument but it was a monument...it was a grave.

"My this poor soul rest forever in God's arms. The forever missed Carol...no."

_The Forever Missed Carol Lockwood._

XOXO

Tyler paced in the front room nervously, what if Jeremy already knew? Tyler was screwed

He heard the door open quickly and turned around, "There's something I need to tell you,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The two at the same time making it very hard for the understand, "Well? Why didn't you tell me you were from here?"

"Because I didn't think it was important, that's why I didn't want you coming here. No other reason. I swear." Jeremy scoffed before dropping his bag down on the floor and sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and one foot up on the table, "Baby?" Tyler asked stepping towards him.

"Are you mad at me?" Tyler asked as he crouched down next to the younger – and slightly pouting – boy. Jeremy shifted slightly in his seat but didn't say a word. He just sat there, obviously annoyed, and ignored Tyler, "Come on, baby, talk to me. Please?"

Jeremy sighed before turning around to face his _always_ honest, and _never_ disappointing boyfriend, "I've told you everything, I told you about the drugs, about my parents, everything! And you couldn't even tell me the smallest of facts when you were refusing to let me come here to Boston. So, yeah, I'm mad!" He said before sitting back again.

Tyler took a deep breath, "Well, at least I don't lie about liking someone else to make me jealous." Tyler said quietly as he stood up.

"What! I've never done that!"

"Matt Donavon!" Tyler yelled back at him. Jeremy rolled his eyes before standing up to face him.

"I was upset and Matt was there for me, I wanted to give him a chance. It had _nothing_ to do with _you_!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Oh sure, because I'm _so_ hopelessly in love with you, every thought I have is about you and everything I say is because of you!" Jeremy yelled sarcastically.

"Well, it's good you can admit it." Tyler said with a fake smile.

"You're an asshole!"

"You're a whore!"

"Dick!"

"Son of a bitch!"

They stood there, their breathing hectic and staring at each other with full eye contact. None of them looked away until Tyler allowed his eyes to trail down Jeremy's body, coursing the younger boy to blush furiously as he knew exactly what Tyler wanted to do to him. He did he know? He wanted Tyler to do it to him. Tyler looked him in the eyes again before licking his lips.

Jeremy quickly walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, leaning against it as he tried to catch his breath.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jeremy and Tyler both sat leaning against the door on the different sides, "Baby?" Tyler said loud enough for Jeremy to hear him, "I still need to tell you something. It's actually really serious." Tyler moved when he heard the door open and Jeremy move to sit next to him.

"What is it?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. Tyler knew he was scaring him right now but Jeremy needed to know about this, "Tyler, come on tell me." Jeremy said with a shaky voice.

"Um...I can't...change." Tyler said simply.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I can't change into the wolf." Jeremy just sat there for a moment and looked at Tyler with a blank face before a small smile formed on his face. He push Tyler onto the floor before straddling him and pressing his lips against Tyler's quickly.

"Why the hell would that be a bad thing? I don't have to worry about my boyfriend being hunted down in the middle of the night instead of lying next to me in bed," Jeremy said happily, "And now we have more time for..._other_ stuff."

"Oh, I like that," Tyler mumbled against Jeremy's lips, "I like that a lot." He said with a smile on his face before leaning up and capturing Jeremy's lips with his own.

XOXO

They laid on the floor outside of their bedroom, Jeremy laying on top but in no way in control of the heated kiss that was going on. Jeremy moaned as Tyler flicked his tongue against Jeremy's teasingly. Before massaging it coursing Jeremy to moan loudly. Tyler's hand moved under Jeremy's shirt and up his body slowly. Jeremy shivered at the slowness of his movements.

"Really? On the floor?" Jeremy quickly moved off of Tyler at the sound of a voice. His face had turned cherry red and Tyler stared up with wide eyes as his uncle, Mason, and his girlfriend, Eve, stood in front of them. Mason was trying to hold back a laugh as he noticed Jeremy's embarrassment and Eve was glaring down at Tyler.

Tyler and Mason sat on the kitchen stools and Jeremy and Eve stayed on the couch talking quietly. Mason looked over to Tyler with strange expression, "What? What do you want?" Tyler said agitated. Could you blame him though? He had gotten _so close_ and then his uncle decided now would be the time to show up and say 'Hi'.

"It's nothing it's just...are you sure you're OK with Jeremy being tested like this?" Tyler just shook his head, he hated that this was happening. In the last month they had cut, burned and bruised _his_ Jeremy.

He just wanted to be over.

"Because they have finished their tests." Mason said suddenly. Tyler turned to look at him for a second, "They told me to come down and tell you." Tyler looked over to Jeremy and smiled. They were OK.

XOXO

Eve and Jeremy sat on the couch in a silence that could only be described as painful. Jeremy looked at her and sighed, "You know, Tyler's really been getting better. Most of his memories are back now." Good and bad, Jeremy thought to himself.

"Really? That's...interesting." She said in tone that told him he didn't care about Tyler.

"Um...so did you and Mason plan on coming down to see him?" Jeremy asked trying to break the ice with her. It was harder than he expected.

"Jeremy, I'm going to say something that may be hard for you to hear," Eve began, "Tyler is using you."

"What?"

"You know that I'm right, he's only putting up with you until he's found the one person he _really_ loves."

"Eve, you ready to go?" Mason asked as he stood and put on his jacket. She nodded her head and followed Mason out of the door. Jeremy just sat there.

"Hey, baby, good news. We don't have to stay in Boston anymore," He said with a smile, "What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed tears in Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy just shook his head.

"It's just...do you really wanna be with me? I mean...do you love me?" Jeremy asked as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, I do," Tyler said as he pulled Jeremy to his feet, "I'll show much if you want?" Jeremy blushed as Tyler lead him into the bedroom.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jeremy bit onto his lip as Tyler continued to kiss down his neck, his lips moving in a gentle – almost stroking – motion, treating each piece of skin with delicate kisses. Jeremy didn't want this to end, he wanted nothing more than for this to be his life from now on. He couldn't hold back the cry of pure pleasure anymore and allowed a low moan to escape from his lips.

Tyler had begun to kiss his collar bone when suddenly, they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Tyler quickly move so he was sitting up straight, "What!" He said down the phone, anger, irritation and annoyance all clear in his voice and his eyes shining yellow. Jeremy sat up behind him and began to place small kisses on Tyler's neck, nuzzling into his neck like some innocent, love-sick puppy, "I have to leave now...right now?"

Jeremy looked up at his words, wondering what in the world was actually going on, "Um..." Tyler turned to Jeremy before letting out a sigh, "Fine. Fine, I'll go." Jeremy felt his face fall sadly. Tyler turned around to face Jeremy again. He started leaving small kisses on his neck and cheeks, only answering the phone with small a simple 'Yep' and 'Uh huh' every few seconds. Jeremy began to bite at his lip embarrassed as Tyler made complete eye contact with him, his eyes still shone yellow which meant he was still annoyed but Jeremy couldn't care less. He just wanted Tyler.

Tyler kissed the top of Jeremy's head before moving to stand up, locking around for his discarded shirt, leaving Jeremy sitting on the bed with a pout-y look on his face. Tyler just shook his head at his younger mate's expression as his eyes slowly turned back to the brown colour they originally were. He hung up the phone before sighing, "Baby, um...how would you feel going back to Mystic Falls on your own for now. I'll come back in a few...months?" Tyler said nervously.

"...Months?" Jeremy questioned, "What happened to going back to Mystic Falls and trying to get your apartment back?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"Change of plans for a little while," Tyler swore, "Come on, baby, please?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"No one."

"Didn't sound like no one."

"Are we really going to have another fight?" Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders at this question. He didn't want to argue, he just wanted Tyler to tell him the truth more often. Jeremy sighed before going up on his knees and kissing Tyler softly.

"When do you have to leave?" Tyler told him the information but not who he was meeting. He was really going to miss him, he didn't want to lose Tyler again, he felt like he had just gotten him back. Jeremy rested his chin of Tyler's shoulders as they held each other in their arms, "I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too, Jeremy." Tyler said before kissing the top of his head softly. Jeremy had to think of good way to say goodbye to him, so that he'll know he will miss him. He let out a sigh as he felt tears sting his eyes.

He knew what he was going to do.

**XOXO  
ManaMcC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Seventeen**

They laid on the couch, their bodies so close together you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began, hot lips were moving delicately down the youngest neck as they gripped onto one another tightly. They didn't want this to end, this one moment, this picture of love and lust was perfection to the both of them. Just this one moment, this was what they wanted.

Jeremy had cried for hours on end when he heard the news of Tyler leaving, he didn't want him to go, he wasn't supposed to leave anymore. He was supposed to be by his side throughout everything they went through. He was supposed to be there to hold Jeremy's hand and to kiss his cheek before whispering how it would be alright, and how as long as they had each other they were safe.

But that was going to end. Soon.

Jeremy's mouth hung open slightly as Tyler's gentle hand made it's way up Jeremy's side, to most people this would be nothing but to Jeremy, this would be enough to drive him over the edge every time.

Tyler could feel it. His heart. It was beating loudly as he continued to touch him – caress him. He knew why Jeremy was doing this, it was because Tyler was leaving; this was his way of saying that he would miss him. Tyler ran his tongue up Jeremy's neck, pausing to nibble on sensitive skin every few seconds.

The cries of pleasure escaping the youngest of them both was driving him insane. He needed this, he needed to feel Jeremy's bare body underneath his own as he thrusted inside of him.

"Tyler," Jeremy whispered in his ear, "Please, I want you." Tyler felt him shiver against him as he moved his hips over Jeremy's growing erection, revealing his in the process.

Tyler sat up for a moment and removed his shirt throwing it on the floor, he and Jeremy just stared at each other for a moment before he leaned back down and captured Jeremy's lips with his own. The kiss was desperate, needy, a way to say 'We've waited to long to do this'. His hand moved down Jeremy's sides, gliding under his shirt, he ran his fingertips over Jeremy's chest before beginning to push the shirt up and off his body.

They both sat there, completely shirtless and in desperate need of each other's touch. God, he's amazing, why do I have to leave him? Tyler thought to himself before he shifted further down Jeremy's body and leaned down to kiss his chest. He began to leave gentle, innocent kisses on his stomach all the way up to his neck, coursing Jeremy to shiver in ecstasy.

"I love you," Tyler whispered to him as he fingers dipped inside his jeans, "Are you sure?" Jeremy nodded his head. He couldn't wait any longer.

Tyler traced his fingertips over the sensitive skin softly, barely even touching him. Jeremy's head rolled back as he let out a sigh and waited for more pleasure to take over his body, like it always did when Tyler touched him.

He heard his zipper being pulled down and felt his jeans being pulled off of his hot body. Tyler rubbed his palm against the throbbing erection and listen to Jeremy beg him for more. He shut his eyes and just listened to him, the noises and the scent coming from Jeremy were beyond addictive. Jeremy moaned again before Tyler decided that he couldn't take it anymore and removed his boxer-shorts and then Jeremy's.

He leaned over so his body was hovering over Jeremy's, he kissed his cheek before lining himself up and slowly – trying so hard not to hurt his mate – sliding inside of him. He was met with a quick cry of pleasure and pain. Soon enough the cry turned from both to just the one. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that he wasn't coursing him any pain.

He slowly before move inside of him, testing Jeremy's reactions – Jeremy may remember doing these things before but to Tyler it was still fuzzy. He moved out slowly, before thrusting in slightly harder. He repeated the action and listened as Jeremy's cries filled the room.

"Oh G-God, p-please, faster." Jeremy begged him, the pleasure taking him over. Tyler obeyed his wishes none the less, "Ah!" Jeremy cried as he felt his body turn from generally warm to scorching hot. He felt his body begin to tense as the pleasure over took him, the effect that Tyler had over him, his mind, his body, his heart, everything.

"Oh God!" Jeremy cried as he reached his orgasm, shortly followed by Tyler. They just stayed there for a moment, they stared into each others eyes, Tyler smiled before leaning down and kissing him softly.

This was paradise, but Tyler had to leave.

Soon.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N****: Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The airport was crowd people, people returning home or going to go back home, including Tyler and Jeremy. They held each other in their embrace as they kissed each other lovingly. Jeremy rested his forehead against Tyler's as they stood there.

"I'm gonna miss you," Jeremy said as Tyler moved a piece of stray hair out of his eyes, "When will you come home?" He asked as they picked up their bags.

"Soon. I promise." Tyler swore before kissing him once on the cheek and making his way to plane. Jeremy sighed before turning around and making his way out side, his Aunt Jenna and Alaric should be out there waiting for him. As he stepped out side, he had to pull his jacket closer to his body as the cold air hit him hard.

"Jeremy! Over here! Jeremy!" Jenna called as she jumped up and down to catch his attention, he laughed slightly before walking over to them and hugging his far to over excited aunt.

As they sat in the car for the drive way home, everyone was trying to ram information down his throat about what had been happening over the last couple of months. He smiled as he pretended to listen but really, fear and nerves were filling up inside of him. He couldn't listen to anything when his mind was set on Tyler.

When would he be back? Why wouldn't he tell Jeremy where he was going? Had Jeremy done something wrong? Was Tyler in trouble? Jeremy rolled his eyes, he was just being stupid, Tyler was perfectly fine, he had nothing to worry about.

...He hoped.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**OK, so this is the shortest chapter in this story, actually I think it's the shortest chapter in the whole series! But I had this on my computer for a little while and I just couldn't think of anything to add so I left it like this, anyway, leave a review and – again – I hope you like it. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Three Months**

**Six Months**

**Nine Months**

**Ten Months**


	20. Chapter 20

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Twenty**

Tyler had been on the road for ten months. Ten months. Ten months without Jeremy, without waking up next to him, without actually having a real conversation with him that wasn't a text message when he could get a good connection. He looked out of the window as he drove with the group that he was placed in. He was the only one who couldn't turn but he was the best out of all of them.

Jeremy would be proud of him, he was doing something to help, he was fight them. All of them. The rebels. Werewolves who have basically just turned around to the council and gave them finger before pissing off to do something else. Tyler shook his head, thinking about Jeremy this much was too stressful, anything could happen while he was away – Jeremy could be attacked, Matt could make a move, Jeremy and Jenna could need him, Matt could make a move, Damon and Stefan might go after Jeremy, Matt could make a move.

It was all terrible.

He looked around the truck that they all sat in, he didn't even know their names, he didn't care. He was told that he had about one month left till he could see Jeremy again but he had to hunt down one specific person, he had no idea who but he knew that if it would help, he would kill him.

They pulled up outside a gas station and all got out of the car, the other went and got food while Tyler stayed by the car and checked his phone for any messages. Normally, Jeremy or Jenna or even Elena (Don't ask him why, they had just decided to be civil) would send him a bloody essay saying what was going on and how Jeremy was feeling, they would all just let him know that everything was fine, they were fine.

Tyler smiled as he read this one;

_Hi Tyler, when are you coming back? Do you know yet? I miss you. Jenna said that she was going to interrogate Mason about where you were, I thought she was kidding but I haven't seen her in over five hours so I'm actually a little worried. Anyway, how are you? When are you coming back? Where have you been recently? When are you coming back? See anything cool? When are you coming back? _

_I love you, Jeremy._

Tyler's smile faded as he heard the murmurs and whispers from the others, all of it was the same 'Was he mate really a male?' or 'I heard he had a girl in another state as well' but this time he wouldn't take.

"Last time I checked, werewolves weren't meant to fags." He heard the tallest of them whisper, his blonde hair covered some of his eyes as he smirked to himself. Tyler walked over and hit him in the cheek with a hard right hook.

"What were you just saying?" Tyler said as he stared down at him.

"Y-Your eyes!" He said as he pointed at him. Tyler turned to the window and he saw it, his pupils were dilated and they were shining red, "He-He's meant to be an alpha!" The blonde shouted. Tyler glared down at him before going back to the truck.

"You should start to find somewhere to change, it's a full moon tonight." Tyler said as he started the car and began to drive away, leaving them to figure out where they would change while he tried to find somewhere he could sleep for the night.

XOXO

Tyler just stood on the top of a cliff, the cold wind hitting his face ever-so softly, as if it wasn't even there anymore. He sighed as he watched the moon rise into the sky, as a child he was always fascinated by the moon, everything about it, and then he changed and that fascination stop and was replaced by fear – pure fear.

Tyler cleared his throat as a strange feeling ran through him. He didn't know what was wrong with him today, normally he would be perfectly fine but right now he was acting strangely. He shivered slightly as he stood there with eyes on the moon. The pain in his throat grew and soon enough he was coughing for air, praying that he would be able to scratch up a small amount of oxygen.

He looked around as he hunched over slightly, it felt like his body was trying to split into two but was failing miserably. He screamed as a sharp and fast pain went through his hands, he brought his right hand up to look at it and there it was. Claws.

He was changing.

His hand began to form painfully as he fell to the ground in agony, his body was throbbing with pain and he couldn't do anything to stop it. This was worse then his very first transformation, that seemed like heaven compared to this.

His screams changed into animistic cries as the fangs ripped there way through his jaw. His eyes shone red – blood red – and he was soon nothing more then a large black wolf.

_Look, I said leave me alone, OK?_

The wolf heard in his head suddenly, the wolf turned and began to sprint to where the sound was most probably coming from.

Mystic Falls.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"Look, whether you believe me or not, I'm still with Tyler and we are very happy together," Jeremy yelled at Matt as he stood in front of him, "So, leave me alone!" Matt shook his head in disbelief at Jeremy's words.

"Then where the hell is he?" Matt challenged, "Because he isn't here right now."

"He's out of town; he'll be back soon though." Jeremy said crossing his arms over his chest, a silent hope in his mind that Tyler could possibly hear him from where ever he was and that he would come and help him.

Matt stopped speaking and stared out behind Jeremy, who stood there in confusion about Matt's sudden change of expression, he looked dead scared. Jeremy took in a deep breath, there were no vampires and Mason Lockwood locked himself up when he turned so it couldn't be him, when he turned around he realized that standing behind him was a familiar black wolf.

A red eyed black wolf.

"Matt…run." Jeremy warned as he looked down at the wolf in shock, "Tyler, it's me. It's Jeremy, you have to leave, and you have to fight this Tyler, listen to me, please." He whispered as he kneeled down in front of the wolf. Begging him with his eyes to listen to him, the wolf stepped forward and Jeremy stayed completely still, unsure of what to do anymore.

The wolf growled before walking forward, each step making Jeremy's heart beat faster, each step get quicker and quicker until finally…he pounced.

Jeremy closed his eyes as everything around his changed drastically, screams and growls were heard all around, gasps of pain and cries for help rang through Jeremy's ears as he stayed there. Unable to move or even breathe, Jeremy opened his eyes; a puddle of blood was running towards him as he sat there. He heard a soft whine before the wolf came over to his side.

Jeremy slowly picked up his hand and ran it through the fur of the wolf, trying to avoid the parts that were smeared in blood. He couldn't believe it, he had seen Tyler threaten his uncle, attack the other wolves but never had he seen him kill. Not in all the time that he knew what he could do had he seen him actually murder someone. Jeremy just stayed there until the wolf had fallen asleep before running – sprinting – home.

He couldn't even look at the wolf, let alone the man.

XOXO

Tyler woke, surrounded by blood, in the early morning. He got up quickly and looked around at what was around his, blood, separated body parts. Death. He sniffed searching for the scent that had got him here. Jeremy. He quickly found whatever clothes he could find without being court and ran to the Gilbert house, climbing up the tree outside Jeremy's room, he heard the sound of crying and hurried, opening the window to found Jeremy laying on the bed in tears.

"Jeremy?" He jumped slightly before standing up, a look of fear on his face as he stared at him, "What's wrong, Jeremy, what happened?"

"What happened?" Jeremy repeated in disbelief, "I had to sit there and see you rip Matt Donavon to pieces!" He shouted, tears running down his face as he stared at him with a mixed expression of disgust and fear. Tyler stood there, taking in the state that Jeremy was in before looking down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Tyler told him, "I know it's not enough but I'm sorry, I really am. Jeremy, please baby, don't be…this. I can't have you looking at me like that." He said as tears formed in his eyes. Jeremy couldn't take it at all; he sat at the edge of his bed and began to cry to himself in pain. Tyler walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Come on, Jere, no one knows but us. No one has to know but us. No one will know but us. The body is gone; it was like he was never here. Soon enough, people will turn around and say that he just ran off, he didn't like the small town life or something like that," He told him as he took his hands in his own, "No one will ever know, I promise."

Jeremy looked into Tyler's eyes before realizing something; he transformed, he would be in a lot pain from this. Matt was important but Tyler was…he could be hurt. He could have something wrong with him. Jeremy moved so he was now kneeling down in front of Tyler and kissed his forehead soft, then his neck, then his lips, "Are you OK?" Jeremy asked softly.

"I guess," He said with a shrug, "It hurt more then it usually does but still." Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck before leaning over again and kissing him softly.

"Do you need anything?" Jeremy asked running his fingertips over Tyler's forehead gently. Tyler thought for a moment before standing them both up and kissing Jeremy passionately.

"I need one thing," Tyler told him quietly, "Ten months is a long time, Jeremy, and we've been together for almost two years now. How about…a little fun?" Tyler said with a smirk making Jeremy blush before Tyler pushed him down on the bed. He began to kiss his neck softly, running his tongue over the more sensitive areas.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Tyler groaned before picking up his phone, "What?" He said angrily.

"_I know why you're back."_

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Deals Weren't Meant to Last Forever**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Tyler growled causing Jeremy to step away from him, "What do you know?" He said through gritted teeth. Tyler tried to control his breathing but knew it was useless. As he listened he could feel his blood begin to boil and his heart pound harder, he could hear Jeremy's shaky breath and his quiet footsteps as he tried to stay away from Tyler and his growing rage.

Tyler felt his hand tighten around the phone as he listened to what had happened to him all those months ago. Tyler turned around and gestured for Jeremy to come closer, hoping that he didn't look as half as angry as he felt. Jeremy was hesitant but went over to him still. Tyler wrapped his arm around Jeremy's shoulders and allowed for him to nuzzle into his neck softly. Tyler let out a deep sigh before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Jeremy asked as moved to look at Tyler properly, "You seemed to really get angry." He said as he ran his thumb over his cheek.

"It was Mason; he was just informing me…about what happened to me," Tyler told him, his grip began to tighten on his waist before he fully turned him around and pinned him up against the wall. Jeremy stared at him with wide eyes and a slightly opened month, "Baby, take me to the Salvatore's. Now." Jeremy let out another shaky breath before nodding his head slowly.

XOXO

They walked up the steps to the large wooden door of the Salvatore home, Jeremy knocked slowly unsure of why he and Tyler were even there. The door opened to see the oldest of the two brothers, Damon, smirking at the two of them.

"Ah, the love birds, please come in," He said as he gestured for them to come inside, Jeremy walked in first, with a little help from Tyler practically shoving them inside. Tyler walked over to the door but stopped, he sensed something was wrong. He put one hand on doorway and the other were the door would be.

A shimmer of what seemed to be like rippling water coming from where he touched, "Oh no, the spell really does work. Sorry, no werewolves allowed." Damon said before he slammed the door shut.

"Mother fucker!" Tyler hissed.

XOXO

"What the hell, Damon? Now he's going to be mad!" Jeremy yelled at him nervously.

"Don't worry, Jeremy. He won't hurt you here." Damon said as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"He hasn't hurt me, at all." Jeremy said as he pushed Damon off of him, "Your scent on me isn't going to help matters." Damon took in a deep breath as he tried to calm the young Gilbert down but it was useless, all of it was useless. Jeremy was right and Damon knew it but Stefan was so sure of himself, so sure that he would be right.

They heard a bash at the door and that's when they knew something wasn't right.

XOXO

"AGAIN! I don't care how hard you have to try, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Tyler yelled at the young and obedient wolves he had been able to call to help him.

"THIS ISN'T THE END SALVATORE! WE'LL GET YOU AND THAT WHINY SON OF A BITCH TOO!"

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Deals Weren't Meant to Last Forever**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Damon and Jeremy stepped away from the door quickly and ran for the cellars. Once they were down the stairs they heard the door break down from upstairs and growls fill the upstairs of the home, "I thought they couldn't get in!" Jeremy yelled.

"Only Tyler can't, I didn't know he had a pack." Damon explained as he moved a large mental bed in the way of the door at the cellars.

"...He didn't." Jeremy whispered to himself as fear filled him, "He knows, Damon. He knows what happened and he sure as hell isn't going to stop till he gets what he wants."

"And what the hell is that, Jeremy? What could he possibly want?" Damon yelled at him. He took in a deep breath before realizing something, "Oh shit! Stefan's still upstairs!" Damon said as he made his way towards the door. He yelled for Jeremy to stay there while he got him as he moved everything out of the way and ran out of the door quickly.

Jeremy stood in the dirt covered room in fear, what if they found Stefan and Damon? What if they found him? What would Tyler do to them? What would the rest of them do to them? What had Tyler done?

...

What had he done?

He stood silently as he heard footsteps make their way downstairs to the cellars. He moved to stand in the corner, hoping – praying – that no one would find him there. He heard snickers and growls and soon enough the footsteps stopped and the small amount of light that came through the bottom of the door got less and less and the only sound left was a large and long howl from in front of the door.

XOXO

Jeremy was dragged out of the house and thrown to the ground in front of a large truck. He looked around, there was Damon and Stefan both being held two teenage boys. One was taller than both Stefan and Damon and other was around the same height as Stefan, they both had brown hair but the shorter one had blue eyes.

He heard someone walk over to him and crouch down beside him, "It's amazing what an alpha wolf can do in such little time." Tyler whispered into Jeremy's ear, "Isn't it, Jeremy?" He stood before walking over to one of the other guard like wolves and ordering him away.

"What are you doing, Tyler? What did Mason tell you?" Jeremy begged from his spot on the floor.

"Everything. The vampires, the silver, and the fact that you wouldn't off yourself so I couldn't move on and go to hell with my good for nothing father. This is all your fault, Jeremy, everything is. The fact that Matt Donavon is dead, the reason we are stood here right now...the reason I've sent off for your sister and aunt." Jeremy stared over at Tyler in shock.

"Why?"

"Just a little leverage, that's all, nothing to worry about." He promised as he sat down next to Jeremy in front of the truck, "Poor baby, never saw this coming did you? Thought that because I came back everything would be good and normal again didn't you?" He teased as Jeremy struggled to move away from him. He had only just noticed that Tyler had begun to bind his hands together.

"You sick -," Jeremy was stopped by Tyler's possessive and controlling kiss.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine. Jenna on the other hand," Tyler said as he stood up and began to walk away, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."


	24. Chapter 24

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Tyler waited silently as he watched the car pull up right in front of him, he smirked to himself as he heard the sounds of the woman inside yelling and shouting about how they wouldn't get away with this and how she wasn't afraid of them, and with everything she has actually seen, Tyler wasn't shocked if she wasn't afraid, she was actually an extremely brave woman and Tyler was saddened to have to do this. Only slightly, though.

She struggled as he she was dragged out of the car; her hands were tied behind her back and she was practically being carried off of the ground. When she saw Tyler her eyes widened in realization before she glared up at him, "You bastard." She told bluntly.

"Wow, Jenna, that's rough, really," Tyler said with fake hurt in his voice, "To bad I don't care." He smirked smugly while she continued to glare over at him.

"You think this will make up for everything that happened to you?" Jenna asked him, "For Jeremy not telling you that he was the reason you died, for not wanting to admit to the fact that for two weeks all he could do was try and try not to cry himself to sleep every night while he had nightmares of your death? You think this will make everything OK?" She challenged as she moved closer to him.

"No, I don't," Tyler told her honestly, "But it's a damn good start."

XOXO

Jeremy sat in front of the truck with tears running down his cheek, whatever Tyler was going to do to Jenna was going to be awful, they all knew this. He jumped slightly when he felt someone touch his shoulder, when he turned around he saw Mason Lockwood standing behind him with an apologetic and fearful expression.

"I am truly sorry," Mason told him, all of his emotions showing in his eyes, "I never meant for this to happen. He sent people after Eve and now she's...she's dead." Mason told him looking down at the floor.

"She told me that Tyler was using me," Jeremy pointed out simply, "Could that be why?" Mason nodded his head.

"I told her to keep that opinion to herself, Tyler has alpha blood and he was resurrected at his full power and strength, it just dulled down slightly over time." Jeremy nodded his head. He had no idea what was going to happen to him or to Mason but he knew that it wouldn't be good.

"What will Tyler do? Why can't you stop him?" Jeremy begged slightly as he stared Mason in the eyes.

"I have no idea what he'll do, but all these people, they'll listen and they'll follow every word," Mason told him as he looked around at the young werewolves, "What I do know, is that if anyone can stop him, it's you. Tyler was brought back because of two things; one – the pack he was a part of chose mutiny over everything else and two – you didn't kill yourself. If we can get Tyler to died again all you have to do it...-," Mason froze.

"Kill myself?" Jeremy finished easily. Mason nodded.

"We were told that you would come after us when Tyler died, why didn't you?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I knew something wasn't right, unlike my brother, Richard, I don't use my brain and common sense for everything, I use my gut. And I knew that something wasn't right so, I came here. I went to his grave after you had visited him one day and before I knew it, the ground was shaking was everything began to crack, like Tyler's tombstone. He literally snapped in half and he had clawed himself out. I tried to get near him but he threw me across the gravesite. I had to follow him to his old apartment." Jeremy nodded his head slowly as he listened.

"How do we kill him?" Jeremy asked. He had never once thought that he would have to do this but his family was in danger and this wasn't Tyler anymore. This _wasn't_ his soul mate.

"We...-," Mason stopped and looked up with a fearful look.

"Hello, Uncle Mason." Tyler said with a blank expression, "Jeremy." He said as he nodded over to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at him completely and saw the blood that was splattered all over his clothes, "What did you do Tyler?" Jeremy said as he stood up, his hands were still bond together but he wasn't stupid enough to just sit there anymore.

"Well, I can give you some good news," Tyler smiled, "She barely screamed."

XOXO

Mason, Tyler and Jeremy (Who had been unbound now) stood in the forest, Tyler paced back and forth, looking at the two of them with an unreadable expression. Mason would gulp every few seconds and Jeremy was trying to hold back the new set of tears.

Tyler chuckled over at his uncle, "Now, now, now, who would have thought that not only did I get to kill my father but I get to scare my uncle shitless? Hmm, life is good." He said while shaking his head.

Mason bent down while Tyler's back was turned and grabbed a large and sharp rock from the ground. As he made his first step towards Tyler, he didn't notice him run at wolf-speed and turn his hand around into his own chest.

"Goodbye, Mason, tell Dad I say 'Fuck you'." He said as he allowed him to drop to the ground. Tyler turned to notice on thing.

Jeremy had ran.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Deals Weren't Meant To Last Forever**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jeremy ran as fast as he possibly could, the wind was hitting him hard and he was trying his hardest not to stop. He couldn't stop. If he stopped, Tyler would find him. Jeremy had never expected something like this; normally he would be running _to_ Tyler, not _from_ him.

As he continued to race for what could possibly be his life he tripped stumbling slightly and grabbing onto a sharp branch to make sure he didn't fall. As he continued to run he hadn't noticed that he had in fact cut his hand until he felt something running his palm. He came to a complete stop as he looked down at the hand, Tyler would be able to smell him and track from this. He quickly wiped his hand on a tree before rushing off in the other direction, hoping that Tyler would become confused.

XOXO

Jeremy had been running for a long time and hadn't noticed that he had reached the middle of the forest. He looked around at the area and realized where he was, it had all happened here, the 'I love you's and the first time that Jeremy could have completely been marked. He touched the side of his neck and felt his finger move around the bite that Tyler made.

He heard a dark laugh from behind him but didn't turn around; it was all over, everything.

"Hello, baby," He heard Tyler whisper into his ear, "Hmm, interesting memories here, wouldn't you say so?" He said as he walked around Jeremy in a circle, teasing him, targeting him.

"Look, stop with the crap and get this over with, will you?" Jeremy snapped bitterly.

Tyler only shook his head, "I begged my father not to let it be you," Tyler mumbled.

"What?"

"I begged him not to make me be with you," Tyler told him as if he wasn't ripping Jeremy heart in two, "I told him it could be anyone he wanted, but not you. But sadly, he forced me, when I shook your hand? That was the finalisation of me being your mate. No questions. I forced to love you, at first I didn't, and then you grew on me. Then you killed me."

"I didn't mean to." Jeremy interrupted lamely.

"Still, you did. My father thought you would be good for me, thought it would be funny, thought that maybe, just maybe, by doing this, he would get rid of me. And what happened? I killed him after all of that. When I first told you I loved you, I didn't. Only when I was dying did I really mean any of it. You were just a warm body to press up against until my father broke the deal and killed you all." Jeremy sunk to the floor, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think and he couldn't look Tyler in the eye.

"I took it all from you for nothing, your virtue, your innocence, all of it," Tyler pushed, "It's only right that I take your life, isn't it?" Jeremy nodded his head. Tyler scoffed and picked Jeremy up by the collar of his jacket and pinned him up against the same tree that he had made him his. Tyler leaned in and pressed his lips against Jeremy roughly, the younger boy sobbed into the kiss, trying his hardest to push Tyler off of him. He didn't want this; he would never want this again.

"Stop fussing," Tyler mumbled as he pulled away and ran a hand through his hair.

"I hate you." Jeremy whispered.

"No, you don't." Tyler taunted.

"Please, don't do this. Please, Tyler," Jeremy begged him, "Think all that you've done, you've lost everything, I promise I won't leave you and you can do anything that you want, I swear just please, please don't do this." Jeremy begged as he struggled against Tyler's hold.

"I'll make you a deal," Tyler said after he had stared into Jeremy's tear filled eyes. He leaned down and picked up a sharp rock from the ground, "Kill me first."

Jeremy stared at him with wide and frightened eyes; Tyler was standing there chuckling to himself while telling Jeremy to kill him?

"Come on, baby, either way...I'll be the death of you." Tyler pointed out to him. Jeremy took the rock in his hand and stared at Tyler with scared eyes. He couldn't do this.

Tyler grabbed his hand and moved it in front of his chest, "Now, just push." Jeremy stared at him smirking face and leaned over to kiss him gently. He pushed into him completely, he felt Tyler stiffen in front of him before Jeremy pulled away the kiss. He looked down at Tyler's chest and saw the stone lodged into his heart with Jeremy's hands covered in blood.

He stared into Tyler's eyes as they turned from gold, to red, to back to the brown eyes that Jeremy lived for.

XOXO

Jeremy sat on the couch of Tyler's old apartment. He was dead. Tyler was gone. Jeremy was alone. Elena had taken care of everything, the funerals, and the questions. It had all been faked and sorted out so simply.

As Jeremy sat on the couch, he looked over at the prescription drugs on the table in front of him. He smiled to himself softly before laying down on his back. He closed him eyes simply before listening to his heart beat as it grew louder.

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump._

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump._

_Thump-Thump._

_Thump._

_..._

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


End file.
